


【盾冬】暴食（大修）

by Kineet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kineet/pseuds/Kineet
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

巴基拎着垃圾袋轻快的下楼，木质的楼梯板在他的脚下嘎吱嘎吱作响。如果说巴基对自己那狭小的公寓一直怀有怨念的话，那唯一能让他高兴起来的事估计就是这个。房东约翰夫人是个温和的人，而且耳朵不太好，就算在晚上弄出多大的动静，也不会受到对方的指责。巴基同情这个和蔼的老妇人，但也不得不承认对方的半聋确实让他少了很多麻烦。不用再向以前那样费心费力的向房主解释因为自己的晚归而带来的噪音，结果最后还是被踢出公寓。  
“我们同情你的遭遇，巴恩斯先生。”上一任房主这么对他说，他的语气平静，但巴基还是可以感受到对方掩藏在话语背后的轻蔑。  
“一只独臂对生活确实很不方便，但是抱歉，我们接受到太多房客的抱怨了。”  
巴基了然的点头，在这个世界残疾带给你的没有任何东西，只有厌恶。而他已经习惯并接受这个了。  
最后他来到了这，下城区最脏乱的地方之一。约翰夫人慷慨的接待了他，廉价的房租也得以让巴基喘了口气。后街鱼龙混杂，各种各样的人都有，所以，至少没有人再会一而再再而三的盯着他那条空荡荡的左袖口看了。他们为了生活已经焦头烂额，不会再有闲心去关注别人的事。  
巴基单脚从最后一个台阶跳下来，月光被高高的围墙隔在对岸，黑暗淹没了整条巷子。他熟练的向前走，绕过了地上零零碎碎的垃圾、喝空的酒瓶，回收站的这条小道是最脏乱的一条路，每周的垃圾车只会在周日的早晨五点造访这条后街。巴基仍旧保持着过去的习惯，整个后街估计再也找不到像他这样准点将垃圾放回回收站的人了。  
在某些方面上，他简直固执的就像个不谙世事的小孩。但显然，他并没有小孩才能有的权力。

猫爪划在垃圾箱翻盖上的声音在夜晚尤为刺耳，凄凌的猫叫声让人头皮发麻。整条巷子除了偶尔的猫叫，只有巴基的脚步声。他打着哈欠把垃圾袋扔进了箱子里，转过身准备回去。  
沉重的脚步声在离他四五米的巷子尽头缓慢的放大，巴基瞪大了眼睛，就在他来时的那条路，一个人影堵在了那。  
他的脑袋里面不由自主的想起了一大堆怪谈，报纸上看见过的各种各样的杀人事件层出不穷的冒了出来，直让巴基的鸡皮疙瘩都起了好几层。他的害怕可不是多余的，像后街这样的地方，一直是类似案件的多发地点。  
巴基缓慢的后退了好几步，他俯下身子，准备只要对方一有动静就跑。  
普通人？还是......Fork？无法判断。黑暗中只能看清那个人的轮廓，他站在那，除了一开始在回头前听到的脚步声，对方就没有再发出任何声音了，也没有任何举动。  
但这并不能就此断定对方是安全无害的，巴基的喉结动了动，手指紧张到痉挛。这不是一个好地方，巷子的狭窄增加了他逃脱的困难程度，就算逃出巷子，后街也不会有人会站出来管闲事。无论在哪，大家都只是考虑自己而已。

他捂住了自己空荡荡的左胳膊，深吸了一口气，决定无论怎样还是先跑时，那个人影轰的一下砸到了地面上。原本在垃圾箱里翻食的野猫被吓得呼啦啦的作散，猫叫声此起彼伏的响起。  
“喂......你......你没事吧？”巴基咽了口口水，朝对方喊话。前一秒还能跑掉的，但是现在，这个人倒在他的面前，巴基又犹豫了。  
他叹了口气，试探性的往那走了几步，又喊了几句话。同最初一样，那个倒在地上的人没有发出半点声音。  
结果，他还是没有办法就这么视而不见。  
“就只有这一次。”巴基捏紧手指，告诫自己，“下次绝对不多管闲事。”  
他小心翼翼的终于走到了倒下去的人影身边，离近些以后，这才看清楚他的体型——是个男人，这也和他一开始的猜测无误。  
“喂。”巴基咽了口唾沫，他伸出手指首先戳了戳对方的肩膀道：“你......没事吧？”  
巴基俯下身，费力的用唯一的那只胳膊把对方翻了个面。他在自己朦胧的视野里艰难的辨认着这张脸，对方金色的头发铺在地上，哪怕在这浓重的黑暗中也折射着一点从墙壁另一端泄透进来的月光。  
“金发。”他在嘴里嘀咕了一声，“上城区的公子吗？给自己找了一个大麻烦啊。”  
巴基跪坐在地上，把对方的脑袋搬到了膝盖上。他轻轻的拍打男人的脸颊，手指擦过对方干燥的嘴唇。  
月亮升到最高处，洒下一大片月光在他们的身上。巴基借此终于看清了这个男人的脸，他注意到对方紧合的眼皮下是一片青乌，一副因为没有睡好才晕倒在这的样子。但是更多的，他还是被对方高挺的鼻梁和英俊的脸庞给吸引了注意力。

这让他犹豫了一下，虽然借着月光，但隔着这样的距离仍然没有办法让他看的更清楚了。他索性低下头，离那张天神一般的脸更近了些。就在他凑近的那一刹那，原本合紧严实的眼皮忽然睁了开来，巴基甚至还没有反应，一双深蓝色的、仿佛浸泡在水中的湿润眼球就这么撞入了巴基的视线里。他吓的往后一倒，腰却被爬起来的男人给紧紧的攥在手里。  
“你醒了？”还没多问些什么，巴基就发出了一声痛呼，他的手指被对方紧紧的咬在了嘴里。  
“放开！”他大叫着，一脚踢了过去，却被对方轻而易举的躲开了。这份熟悉的疼痛让他的整张脸都白了下来，没有办法踢打到对方，他就拼了命的想往后退。只是这个男人的手劲简直大到吓人，无论他怎么挣扎，都没有办法从对方扣紧的胳膊里挣脱出来。  
巴基的手掌被对方拖在手心里送进嘴边舔舐，两边的犬齿深深的陷进指关节上。对方红色的舌头在月光下艳丽无比，这个之前还倒在地上奄奄一息的男人像只暴怒的狮子一般钳着了他的猎物。

Cake！Cake！Cake！Cake！

脑海里回响的声音像是警报一般，血肉甜蜜的芳香让男人全身止不住的颤抖，唤醒了深藏在体内的本能。  
咔嚓一声，巴基的半截指甲就这么深深的断在了男人的嘴里。

下一步是什么？手指？血？骨头？  
会被吃掉的。

被Fork捕食的恐惧淹没了巴基的全身，他大口的喘着气，开裂的指甲被Fork安慰似的轻舔，可指尖传来的柔软触感给巴基带来的只有更深的恐惧。  
那双蓝色的眼睛死死的锁在他的面颊上，Fork的气场全面笼罩住了他，他的腰肢被对方一下又一下轻柔的抚摸，仿佛进食前给予猎物的施舍。  
是在开玩笑吗？我怎么可能就这么乌龙的被一个莫名其妙的人给吃掉？  
巴基拼命的挣扎着，唯一的那只胳膊被对方抱在怀里。他抬起没被压住的那只腿，再一次尝试着向上狠踢。没有被躲闪开，他的脚腕轻易的被对方捏在了手心里。他被完全打开放在了男人的膝盖上，手指湿漉漉的、恶心的触感只让他想要直接吐出来。  
但是能感觉到——  
来自内心深处的那份渴望。他的呼吸不由的急促了起来，手指还在对方的唇齿间。他拥有的，除了恐惧以外的东西。  
想要被吃掉。  
眼泪哗啦啦的停不住的往下流，巴基一点也不想哭，但是甚至没有多余的手来擦去这些泪水。  
晶莹的泪水挂在那张白皙精致的脸上，正在舔舐手指的男人忽然抬起头，直愣愣的看着怀里哭泣的人。泪水沾在灰绿色的眼珠上，被润洗过的瞳孔闪着玻璃一般通透的光泽。发红的眼角像是延伸挂到耳鬓的一根甜丝糖，引诱着所有Fork的味蕾。  
Cake！Cake！Cake！Cake！  
无法去思考任何其他的事，唯有眼前的这个Cake占据了他所有的思考能力。  
“我说你这个混蛋。”巴基的嗓音里还带着抽泣声，他看着这个金发蓝眼的Fork，如果是在平时遇上像这样的相貌的人，他肯定愿意跟对方多聊些其他东西，毕竟这可是他的天菜。  
可是现在的这种情况下，也许下一秒就会被对方直接生扯着吃了，巴基内心的那点旖旎愿望消失的干干净净。  
“你这么看着我，不会是想先从眼睛开始吃吧？”他僵硬的把嘴里的话说完，一想到接下来可能要接受到的疼痛，忍不住再次挣扎了起来。  
那张英俊的脸果然凑了过来，金发扫到巴基的脸颊上。男人滑腻的舌头贴近了巴基湿红的眼角，齿间抵在了太阳穴的位置，那块肉被含在嘴里，放在牙齿间厮磨。舌尖向右，在眼角拖出一道淫靡的湿痕。巴基因为惊恐放大的瞳孔暴露在男人的眼前，他渴求似的把巴基更紧的抱在怀里。  
因为异物触碰原本已经快要干涸的眼球重新盈满了生理性泪水，巴基闭上眼睛，眼皮上湿漉漉的舔舐让他头皮发麻。

“要吃就快吃。”眼泪滴进那个人湿润的嘴唇上，巴基倔强的偏过头，干脆破罐子破摔道：“我他妈从来不知道Fork进食前还有这么久的......准备时间。”

但是对方照旧只是沉默的吮吸他的眼泪，牙齿在鼻尖上印下一个小小的印子。  
就算是再迟钝的人也意识到了，巴基咽了口口水，脸颊上是被舔弄出来的一道又一道的湿痕，这个Fork并没有打算吃了他。要知道如果是真正捕食的Fork的话，巴基现在说不定已经被啃的连骨头渣都不剩了。  
他抬起头看着对方的眼睛，湛蓝色的眼睛没有焦距的凝视在巴基的脸上。

他好像一直是没有意识的？

巴基眨了眨眼睛，意识到对方只是在本能的狩猎，同时又有着绝对的自制力，不对自己做出伤害的举动。  
果然，扣在腰侧的那只手现在已经只是松松垮垮的搭在那了。只要巴基想的话，很快就能轻松的挣脱对方。  
他抬起头，失去桎梏的手放在男人灼热的胸膛上，脸颊上传来的柔软触感，让他产生了一种仿佛是在被人珍惜对待的错觉。

“这一定是最后一次！”他咬紧了嘴唇，随后还是做出了那个让他的脸颊又迅速充血回到红润的决定。巴基伸手钳着了男人的下巴，对着那张脸有些愤恨的说道：“虽然醒来以后我怀疑你会什么都不记得了，但是我还是要说一句——”  
他看着那双蓝眼睛，深呼吸了一口气。  
“这可是我的初吻。”

巴基吻住了男人的嘴唇，分开唇瓣，引导着对方的舌头滑进自己的口腔。津液拉成银丝坠在巴基的唇角，又被对方贪婪的舔舐殆尽。他脆弱的脖颈被男人握在手心里，向后仰出一道弧度。口腔被对方完完全全的占有了，舌尖深入的搅动让巴基甚至产生了对方要吃到他的咽喉的错觉。  
这个漫长到快要窒息的亲吻持续了将近有十分钟，因为缺氧而带来的意识模糊让巴基迷迷糊糊的靠在了男人的胸口上。他努力的撑着手从对方的身上起来，Fork已经深沉的睡在他的肩膀上了。  
巴基爬起身，擦了擦被对方啃到几乎破皮的嘴唇。他看了看靠着自己已经睡着的Fork一眼，最后还是认命的把对方扶了起来。说到底，即使发生了这种事，他也没办法轻易的就把对方扔在这种地方。  
他艰难的支着对方的身子，晃悠悠的往回走。

这是第一次，他有点想要逃避明天。


	2. Chapter 2

他在那。  
粘稠的、暗红的、白色的骨质，滴落在唇间的鲜血，还有——渴求。  
“请紧随指示！”  
“不要让他逃走了。”  
“史蒂夫！史蒂夫！”  
“如果是你的话，你会选择哪一边？”  
“你确定要这么做吗？”  
冰凉的空气，破碎的肺腔。摔落在地的酒杯，染血的地板。浸着眼泪和血液的眸子，仿佛从地洞里探出来的微光。  
“救活他。”  
“只要这一件事，救活他。”  
“不要回头，史蒂夫。”有人在他的耳边说。

史蒂夫抓紧了什么东西，手指撕碎般的抠进那东西里。他的额角被汗液打湿，在睡梦中憋紧了眉头挣扎。四面八方蜂拥至来的海水淹没了他，他大声的喘着气，胸腔起伏，甚至无法在这浪潮中呼吸了。  
但在下一个瞬间里，他又陡然惊醒了。将要淹没至头顶的潮水向后退去，他的世界重新从暗淡回归到一片暖色中。  
史蒂夫睁开了眼睛，首先映入眼帘的是白色有些发黄的天花板。  
这是在哪？  
他靠坐在床板上，后脑勺的钝痛让他立刻从刚刚的睡梦中清醒了过来，只是梦里那些支离破碎的话在醒过来的那一刹那就模糊了。  
史蒂夫低下头发出微小的呻吟声，伸手按住了脑后疼痛的部位，重击一般的疼痛。查看好自己的身体状况后，他转过视线，把这间狭小卧室的全貌收进了自己的眼睛里。  
靠墙的那边放着一个十分破旧的小冰箱，冰箱里床脚只有三个凳子左右的距离。估计只要进来三四个人左右，房子就再也装不下了。果然是——不能再小了。  
应该是被下城区的居民给捡回来了？史蒂夫翻身下床，他没有在床边找到自己的衬衫，就裸着背踩到了鞋面上。  
还能记得的是他追着那个落逃的Fork到了普莱西德镇，那边是中央城区的边界。再往前就是外围圈的下城区，连地名称呼都没的地域。他就是追着那个Fork一路跑到了这，好不容易抓住对方后，又在往后走的时候不知道被什么人给阴了一手。  
再往后，记忆就是一片空白，直到在这个地方醒过来。  
看起来暂时是安全的。  
直至此时，史蒂夫的心才彻底的安定了下来。他在这房间里四处转了转，并没有从眼前的那扇木门里出去。正午的阳光从那个和屋子一样小的阳台照到地板上，罩住了史蒂夫的脚趾。  
他站在那，没有动房屋主人的东西。事实上，他原先是准备勘探一番的，但是弥漫在整个房间里的甜蜜香气让史蒂夫固定住了自己的身子。他动了动鼻尖，只是轻微的在这香甜气息里嗅上一口，经历诸多劳累后疲软的身子仿佛就立马恢复了回来。  
毫无疑问，救了他的人——是个Cake。  
看来并不能久做停留了，如果是Cake的话，那么他还是尽早离开就好。尽管并不知道对方是不是已经被确认过身份，是否知道自己是个Cake。但是对于每一个Cake来说，遇见一位Fork大抵都是人生中最不幸的事情吧。

“你醒了？”巴基伸出脚轻轻踢门进来时，碰到的就是这副场面。那个金发男人不知道什么时候已经从他的床铺上起来了，他急匆匆的站在门口，神情有些阴郁，看上去是打算立刻就走。  
“你的身体还没有好完全，看上去是劳累过度，我建议你再坐会。”巴基无视了对方与他拉远距离的举动，把手里拿着的盛着粥的碗递到了男人的眼前。  
“喝点东西？”他眨眨眼睛，开朗的笑容缓解了屋子里尴尬的气氛。巴基自顾自的坐到了床沿上，指了指放在一边的唯一那把凳子。  
“谢谢你救了我。”男人最终妥协的接过了他手里的碗，右手拿着调羹坐在了木椅上。  
“不用谢。”巴基笑了一下，脸颊上浮现出一个小小的梨涡，他灰绿色的眼睛折射着奇异的光芒，令史蒂夫在一刹那中晃了神。那股香甜的，全身都在叫嚣着『来吃我吧』的味道，随着这个黑发甜蜜的男人的走近愈发浓郁了。史蒂夫的胳膊颤抖了下，他必须集中自己全身的精力，才能抵挡住对方的诱惑。  
这大概就是Natasha口中的上等、上等货色。比起普通Cake更尤的，甚至能让自许意志力强干的、终身不会去接触Cake的Fork都着迷于此。  
“我叫巴基。”史蒂夫听见对方说，巴基正在挑着眉间看向他。比起一开始竭力做出的轻松温和的样子，他似乎终于在此刻裂出了一道开口，探寻的视线从头到脚，绕遍了史蒂夫的全身，再反复的循环。  
“先吃点东西，有什么要说的可以之后再谈。”最终他的视线停在了史蒂夫的眼睛上，嘴角边仍旧挂着温和的笑容。  
史蒂夫低着头，碗里的粥冒着热气蒸腾在他的脸上。他额前被汗湿的金发，一缕缕的贴在了皮肤上，蜿蜒出一道弧度。

“史蒂夫。”他听见自己的声音回答对方。巴基的身子前倾又后退，看起来也是在斟酌两人之间的位置。香气一阵阵的涌进史蒂夫的鼻子里，他动了动嘴巴，舌头舔过牙龈，津液无意识的从上颚分泌流进喉咙里。

吃掉吃掉吃掉吃掉吃掉吃掉吃掉吃掉吃掉吃掉吃掉吃掉

“史蒂夫吗？听起来挺大众的。”  
巴基的声音把史蒂夫从扭曲的幻想中给拉了出来，他的额间滴落下一颗汗珠，抿紧了嘴唇。巴基在这时候舔了一下自己的嘴唇，粉嫩的舌尖放大进入史蒂夫的瞳孔中，湿软的嘴唇沾染上了津液，在史蒂夫的视线里泛着晶莹的光泽。  
“嗯。”史蒂夫从喉咙里挤出一声闷哼，为了遮掩住自己的失态，他拿起调羹，挖了一勺粥。绝美的味道，舌尖的勃发，最精致甜蜜的Cake就坐在他的面前，而他只能面对这碗没有味道的粥。  
愤怒，绝对的愤怒席卷了Fork的神经。但史蒂夫牢还是牢的压制住了这比以往面对其他Cake时更为活跃的本能，他的身体仿佛被撕扯成两半，Fork暴虐的那一面被死死的按在了黑暗里，不在这个柔软的Cake前显露出一分一毫。  
他怅然若失的叹了一口气，对着眼前的白粥——史蒂夫已经习惯了每天日复一日，嘴里寡淡的味道，但每当要面对饭菜时，他果然还是免不了的觉得烦躁。这大概是每一个Fork的通病了，除却那些毫不掩饰自己欲望的以外。

“我对我的手艺还是蛮有自信的。”巴基似乎是察觉到了他眼神里的躁意，缓慢的开口道。  
史蒂夫点点头，强迫自己对他露出一个微笑。  
“我很期待。”他说，忍住了胃袋里翻涌至上的酸水。调羹举到了嘴边，史蒂夫直直的盯着眼前的人，即使吃不到Cake，看着Cake吃饭，也许可以给他饭也可以美味起来的错觉。  
因为注视着巴基，所以史蒂夫没有错过对方脸上每一个表情的变化。巴基一直以来平淡无波的脸在史蒂夫将要喝下那口粥时变得不同了，他忐忑不安的紧盯着史蒂夫的举动，看起来像是在担忧对方是否会喜欢自己的手艺。  
不管好不好吃，都要说好吃。史蒂夫在心里暗暗打算着，但是我也尝不出来味道吧，他无奈的摇了摇头，吞咽下了第一勺粥。  
软腻的米饭在滑入口腔的第一瞬间就爆发出惊人的甜意，鲜嫩的汁水混搅在唇齿间。浓香拽住了他的舌头，无以伦比的浓香肆意的刺激着舌苔上的味蕾。  
史蒂夫僵硬的转过脸，巴基在确认过他的反应后才松了一口气般的笑了出来。

“好吃吧，虽然不知道这东西有什么好吃的，但是你们似乎都很喜欢。”一直以来被掩藏在袖口里的手掌露了出来，巴基晃了晃唯一的那根胳膊对着史蒂夫招手。手指上新鲜的伤痕映入史蒂夫的眼中，他这才明白了对方在他吃饭前表情变化的原因，原来并不是在担忧自己做的好吃不好吃，而是在对于第一次“喂食”的忐忑。  
“你知道了？”史蒂夫严肃的抬起头，口腔里的甜味仍在疯狂的掀起一波又一波的爆炸，但他已经强迫自己从“进食”状态中脱离。锐利的眼神紧盯着坐在自己面前的独臂男人。  
“没事，没事。”巴基做出了防卫的动作向后退了点，即使主动的做出了“喂食”这样的举动，但在面对Fork时，很明显，他还是很不自在。  
“我不会告诉机关的。”

史蒂夫并没有带手环，显然，他是躲避政府征询的那一类Fork。这一类的Fork很多，事实上，政府下设的那个Fork机关早就名存实亡。但是普通民众并不知道这些，他们仍旧在享受着那份虚伪的和平，以为所有的“危险分子”都在机关的监控下。

“如果我对你有害心的话，完全没有必要把你救回来。还给你吃——”巴基停顿了下，像是后面那件行为让他难以启齿似的。他看了眼对方的脖颈，滚动的喉结也随着气氛的缓和平稳了下来。巴基这才放下心来的深吸一口气，继续往下说，“那不是在给我自己找麻烦吗？”  
巴基努力的对着史蒂夫微笑，他仍旧被对方暴起的气势压迫着。

最终他还是尴尬的摸了摸鼻子，讪笑的指了指那碗粥。  
“不吃就凉了。”他小声的说，“还加了——挺多的。”  
剑弩拔张的气氛在这句话下终于被彻底被瓦解了，史蒂夫复杂的看了他一眼。  
“你没必要为我做这么多。”史蒂夫看着面前的Cake，有些不能理解道：“为什么还要为了喂食我伤害自己？”

“没关系，我只是——”巴基揉了揉另外那只断臂的肩膀，后面那句话被吞回进了他自己的嗓子里。  
“为了自己罢了。”


End file.
